


but i do.

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short One Shot, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Some fluff based on dialogue from the new TRoS trailer :DI started this in P.E. and was sitting on the stationary bike just typing this on my phone lmao





	but i do.

There’s a heaving sob behind him, and Ben spins. On his bed, wrapped in a torn white cloak and therefore sticking out like a Wookiee in Gunga City, is Rey, shaking and crying. Her face is hidden from Ben—she seems not to have noticed him yet—but her ragged breathing echoes through the Force, and he yearns to comfort her.

“What’s wrong?” he asks softly, and Rey freezes.

“Go away,” she whispers, sniffling. Ben doesn’t relent.

“Are you okay?”

“No, you nerf-herder. Now _ go. Away.” _

“I’m just trying to help you,” Ben murmurs, stepping closer.

“Then _ leave.” _

“But I can’t!” he exclaims, and Rey flinches. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t yell.”

“I won’t.”

Rey slowly huddles back into her blanket. Ben, cautious, takes another step closer. “Now will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Now that you’ve shouted at me?”

Ben shakes his head. “Please?”

Rey lowers her head. “People keep telling me they know me,” she begins, quiet. “But no-one does.”

Ben reaches out and lightly touches her shoulder. “But I do.”

Rey finally turns and looks right up into his eyes. There are tear tracks running from her swollen red eyes down her blotchy freckled face, but Ben doesn’t look away.

“You’re somebody. You’re Rey. And you’re perfect.”

Rey’s face reddens. She looks down. “Thank you,” she whispers, biting her lip but unable to hide her small smile.

It strikes Ben that this is the first time he’s seen her smile. He sits down next to her, and Rey pulls her blanket more tightly around her shoulders as if it’ll shield her from him.

He puts his hand over hers. “It’s okay,” he whispers, and Rey squeezes his hand back, letting the blanket drop to the bed—or wherever she is.

Rey leans her head on Ben’s shoulder. Gently, she reaches up to touch the long scar marring the side of his face. “I’m sorry,” she says, her fingers warm on his skin.

“Don’t be. I deserved it.”

Rey shakes her head but says nothing, her hand still cupping Ben’s cheek.

He holds his other hand over hers, holding it to his face. Rey looks up at him with her bright hazel eyes and smiles again.

“Thank you,” she repeats, and leans up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos lol I crave external validation :)


End file.
